


Forthright

by fish_wifey



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Drunk confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, drunk!Nitori, pre free! ES, sudden feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is tipsy and Rin has to take care of him, which he doesn't want to. And then there's also this kiss monster in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forthright

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I just love to write people drunk, ok? Specially if their personality allows to project first hand experience on them >DDD
> 
> (as a Japanese language student, I couldn't hold up adding a bit to it~ nomikai is made of the word nomu (drinking) and kai (meeting), and literally means 'a drinking gathering’. And legal drinking age? Trust me, the kids get the stuff, and they will let well-behaved little cuties like Nitori try uvu)

Rin threw his phone aside after the message was sent, complaining at large. Leaning back on the cushion propped up against the wall and sighed deeply. What a mess. And why should _he_ take care of it?

Obviously, sharing a dorm also meant having responsibility for the other person. Annoyed, Rin ran his hand through his hair, ruffling the front bangs into his face as if the hide behind the dark red veil. His ‘charge’, thrust upon him against his will, would have none of it; knees first, crashing into the steel bed ("Ouch...that hurt...") before dipping on top of the mattress. _Close your eyes and ignore it,_ Rin's way of dealing with the current situation at hand, presenting itself as a fumbling mess. At least his incoherency hadn’t reached a limit of understanding. 

Nitori's motoric response was better on all fours and on safe, soft bed. The short distance was soon behind him, and Rin could smell the waft of beer reach his nose. His ears heard the even breathing, and against his iron will, he opened his eyes. Nitori sat close, between his legs, arms outstretched on either side of Rin’s head, steady, letting him hover over Rin. A 180 turn of before, silence greeted him, gentle eyes drooping as if they could fall asleep any second now. The shirt gave enough view of Nitori's collarbone, where a bruise starting to form it's bluish hues (complimenting his eyes… _fuck_ ).

"I told you, go the fuck to bed.He disliked having him so close, the warmth emanating from him, radiant. Rin willed himself into believing he wasn’t affected by rosy cheeks and parted lips. 

"Don't want to."

"Tch. At least get out of my face, _Before I can’t hold back._ “and off my bed, Nitori. His former irritated fury of before had blown out, and his tone had flattened to dismissive. His eyes were still narrow though, hoping the stare would scare Nitori away.

"Ai."

"Huh?" Nitori hovered his face closer, half-lidded eyes displaying his serious meaning.

"My name is Ai'ichiro."

"It's also Nitori, and I'm calling you whatever I like.” Rin didn't like this at all. The sad eyes in front of him, the impassiveness they created henceforth. And why the Hell did he have to be so near!? As if he challenged fate by that mere thoughtful question, Nitori's arms gave out, and the kid crashed into him, forehead on his chest, full frontal. Rin's body jumped, couldn't move otherwise with the extra weight. Hands pushed at the shoulders, trying to get Nitori to sit, but the intoxicated dead weight didn't fucking move. Groaning, he closed his eyes and tried to count to ten, when a hot breath exhaled on his skin.

"Senpai..."

Later, he would reason with himself, arguing that he had no choice, that he couldn't be bothered to fling Nitori away or cause him hurt. Rin would tell himself how tired his body had been, after such a strenuous day, and that dealing with Nitori the last thing he'd do on the night. The last dry straw eaten by the imagined horse, mocking him and all his defences. The dam he built, vowing to never let a person too close to his heart to become a friend to him, because friends caused hurt worse than Hell. Rin would tell himself, until sleep caused his eyes to fall close and his mind would cease to over-think (-on blue eyes full of veneration, and grey, silky hair, skillful fingers which combed through Rin’s hair, having more strength than a person would think the kid had). While the image of Nitori to be the last thing he saw. He’d joke about it, meaning to think how all of this was just shared warmth without any needed reason, drunken actions no one would care to remember, and the ache of loneliness driving his body to move or, well, not move at all and let it all flow out in the stream he was caught in.

Nitori's body flush against his, a warm load, and he didn't try anymore. When the head came closer, Rin didn't evade it. Staring, muted, as if shackled, he saw blue eyes hide behind shutting lids, felt the nose brushing past his, a mouth with the reek of alcohol and something sweeter, breathing down on him.

The kiss was the slowest he'd ever had, and Rin closed his eyes for a moment. Nitori moved himself upwards, hands now sliding over Rin's lower arms and up to the elbows, their laps as flush as their torsos, danger signs hitting off in Rin’s brain, alarming a function hitting his crotch (- _this all can only end in tears, mainly his. And I'm supposed to wipe them!?_ ) Rin could feel everything; Nitori's beating heart, the elbows digging into his own soft crooks, desire pulsating against his slacks. Nitori moved his head to the side, and Rin couldn't remember whose fault it was, but tongues slid past each other, saliva wet and sticky against their lips. His arm went under Nitori's, sliding the small of his back. When Nitori deepened the kiss, Rin replied, lazy as he did, moving his other hand towards the head, wanton rising to keep him, remove clothes, do-

Sitting up as much as he could, Rin pushed Nitori away as he did, shaking his head.

"We can't do this. You're not yourself, Nitori."

"Don't you...want to..? That was completely out of the question. Morale drove his mind to the right direction, and commanded his wretched, mutining body, iron-will hammering on himself into _not_ wanting this.

"It's not about me, is it? You're drunk,” And that was that. It would be wrong to take advantage of him in this state, especially since he _is_ a sweet enough kid. "It's bedtime, Nitori. Time you slept it off. We can't do this.” It maddened him, the way Nitori couldn't be discouraged. A personality trait he would admire under normal circumstances. Nitori kept coming for him, hands slid over Rin's triceps, eyes desperate. The damned fucking alcohol was to blame, Rin thought, it gave the boy courage where he should lack it, make him stupid when he should know better, gave him cravings where none should exist- ( _at least not for me_ ).

"Now it's the only time I _can_...I...won't be able to...when I -and I really want to...I don’t dare to, otherwise!"

Keeping Nitori on arm's length, Rin shook his head before sliding his legs to his side and sitting on his knees, dominating once more in length, and strength, over Nitori, keeping him down and away (-and not enough, for his skin tingled in aftershocks where Nitori had put his hands). So annoying (-not like he cared). Even more so to admit, despite himself, that he cared for Nitori’s innocence (and afraid what the lack of it would do to both of them).

"It's enough, for tonight, you've shown enough of that bottled courage for one day.” Rin wished Nitori would get the worst headache, rolling stomachache, a painful throat from vomiting. He wished to every deity listening, that Nitori would be taught a lesson never to drink again (so he would never have to endure him like this, seducing little menace...)

"But, Matsu-"

"Sleep now, and tomorrow... I'll check it. Your sincerity, when you're sober.” He closed his eyes, hating himself for being so weak, trying to push Nitori off (-closing his eyes because those others carried hurt and disappointment, a strange fire still lit. Telling him ‘giving up’ wasn't in Nitori's vocabulary tonight). Rin shielded himself against the protest, as if it could sway him if he dared to look too long, want too much, not getting enough.

Little did he foresee that his strength over the defeated made him tumble of the bed with a strained 'ouch'. Sighing, glance given to the bed above, he asked himself once more why the fuck he had to deal with this. The text he’d send earlier to Mikoshiba, had a written account of Rin’s belief that, as a captain, he should take more responsible action next time and not hold a fucking nomikai with the first years around. Refusing to let Nitori be handed over to his fate, Rin left his bed behind and crouched down to the younger male, currently lying on the floor, in utter misery.

“S-senpai, you p-pushed me off- i-it hurt!” Stroking the warm cheeks with the back of his fingers, Rin breathed a sigh, his hair moving with the tiny breeze he created. 

"I didn’t do it on purpose, Nitori. Come one, you nerve-wrecking idiot, get up.” Unable to pick himself off the floor, sniffling and calling out how his name is ‘Ai’, Rin knelt next to him, soothing him as much as he could allow it. Things couldn’t stay like this however, and he put his weight on his heels, crouching.

Then, Rin led the strengthless arms up and around his neck, bent his own knees to brace himself, and gathered Nitori’s. When his (- thinking of Nitori as ‘his’ proved enough. Rin was done for.) _roommate_ was sorta secure in his arms, he hoisted him up, careful not to let their bodies come too close at certain places. Standing, he brought Nitori at a safe distance of anything dangerous, and went to the ladder. An easy enough climb, Nitori being docile, well-behaved. He dropped him with an unknown softness on the bed to rest (-upside down however, Nitori let himself fall, and not be moved). 

As Nitori’s hands caressed the mattress with a relieve sigh, Rin couldn’t stop himself from watching him with a smile. Mesmerized, he gazed at the face, cheeks tinged with a rosy colour, eyes showing the broken innocence, yet pure, unaltered adoration. It made Rin's stomach twist in sickness, as if _he_ had been the one drinking and needed to heave it all up. He felt _fondness_ spreading all over and deep inside, goosebumps running along his bare arms.

He heard the 'pleas' without the just-kissed lips having to utter the faintest sound. Scooping low, letting his hair fall upon Nitori’s face and cover the sides of it from the light, he placed his lips carefully on the beauty mark, feeling long lashes from the eyes close. When hands held on his shirt with gaining strength, all sorts of built up defences got cracks showing, his defiant uncare going into a stand by mode. It was agony, not giving a shit for so long, being taken in a river of caring suddenly so much.

It were those damned eyes; like water, like the deep sea Rin grew up swimming in; like the sky he had watched on so many occasions, with the sun sparkling, shimmering across the sea, dimmed at the early dawn. The effects replicated by two orbs staring into his fucking inner being. Never did he imagine a man could drown in _both_. What a sick joke, what a forfeit way to live. Rin should do as he had intended half an hour ago, to forget Nitori showed up drunk on the doorstep, delivered by apologetic third years. He wanted to go back in time, three hours ago on the dot, when Nitori didn't matter as damn much as he did now, with all his honest emotions and eager displays of affection. Before, an amusement to be frowned upon. Now, the unholy duo of the sea and the sky mixed with the rosy hues of damn, a fair light crossing the light grey skies. _Shit_.

"Tomorrow, Ai. We’ll talk then, I promise.” For the first time since being brought back here, back home, Nitori smiled. Fingers let go of the captive held fabric between them, the body turning until it lay on its side. Rin put the cover over him, eying the flat cushion with Nitori’s feet on top of them. In a last act of being annoyed, he denied himself another kiss, going down the ladder to prove his restrain.

Turning the lights out, he went to bed himself. In the darkness, he still covered his eyes with one arm, not understanding how he had ever been caught up in such a mess in the first place.


End file.
